This invention relates generally to a rack for storing bicycles, and more particularly relates to a rack for supporting bicycles in a vertical position along a vertical wall or upright.
Various racks have been devised in the past for storing bicycles in a vertical plane, along its longitudinal axis and suspended from a vertical wall or upright. In U.S. Pat. No. 627,070 bicycles are stored vertically so that the front wheels thereof are inclined to a vertical wall and the rear wheels are below the front wheels and positioned substantially perpendicular to the wall. The front wheel of the bicycle is supported by a double hook configuration bent from a single piece of heavy wire.
Another arrangement for vertically storing bicycles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,572. The front wheel of the bicycle is positioned in a channel member and supported by the front wheel abutting an arcuate strip. The rear wheel contacts the wall or a protective pad attached to the wall. In both of the aforementioned prior bicycle storage racks, the bicycle is supported by the front wheel being in an abutting contact with a support or bearing member projecting outward from the wall.
In the present invention, a bicycle support rack is provided which enables the bicycle to be supported along its longitudinal axis, in a vertical plane substantially perpendicular to the wall or inclined from the wall. Moreover, the storage rack herein is adjustable to enable bicycles of various wheel sizes to be supported vertically on the rack.
Therefore, a primary object of this invention is to provide a bicycle support rack for storing a bicycle along its longitudinal axis in a vertical plane suspended from a vertical wall.
Another object is to provide a bicycle support rack for storing bicycles perpendicular to a vertical wall or inclined to the wall.
Another object is to provide an adjustable side support for accommodating various sized bicycle wheels.
A primary feature of the invention is to provide a bicycle support rack having an upper bracket suspended from a vertical wall for supporting the front wheel, and a lower bracket also suspended from the vertical wall for supporting the rear wheel, and each of the brackets including a first mounting position for supporting the the corresponding wheel of the bicycle perpendicular to the wall, and a second mounting position for supporting the corresponding wheel of the bicycle inclined from the wall.